Telula Firebrand
Telula Firebrand is a famous NPC, who is very well known in the world. History In the earliest days of Haven, and Egronia, when the people were but tribals, there was rumors, and legends of a woman who rode on the back of a young, red dragon, traveling from village to village and protecting them from any threats, or helping them with the harvest. Whatever plight they may have, she and her dragon aided them. Telula was her name, and Firebrand was the name of her dragon, and despite his fearsome appearance, he too, was a gentle giant. As the years went on, Telula Firebrand became more active in the affairs of the local tribes, and when the First Orc War 'came to the human tribes of Egronia, she was at the forefront, fighting against them, and several allies, including the likes of 'Sarandiel, one of the more powerful combatants fighting alongside them. She led The Golden Lions, a deadly and powerful company of warriors still in service to this day. By the end of it, the orcs of Londorwin learned to respect Telula and Firebrand, and although many of her friends and allies had been taken from her, she kept her resolve, strength and pride. She kept watch over her people, and as more Heroes came from various places to aid them, and this was the catalyst of the creation of the city of Haven, by the aptly named Heroes of Haven. During the Second Orc War, Telula and Firebrand were essential in the defeat of Maloglash 'and his 'Seven Deadly Sins, and in fact, Telula herself fought against her friend, Sarandiel, who had become the Sin of Pride. Although it was incredibly painful, she prevailed and grew stronger because of it. Although in this war, again, she lost many friends and allies. However, Telula herself functions as the Warden for the Kingdom of Egron, doing her best to protect it from threats within. She works closely with her lifelong friend and ally, Jasmine Rose, and the two of them together serve as pillars for the Kingdom, and strive to make it a place for all those who wish to find a safe haven within it's borders. When the Third Orc War broke out, Telula was ready for it, and serves on the frontlines of the war, using Firebrand and her own skill to incinerate those who oppose her. Physical Description Physically, Telula is unimposing in the sense that she is of average height, and average build. Her armor is made of bright mithril, and she is often found wielding a powerful and deadly lance. She relies more on Firebrand's intimidation, although her beauty and young appearance have deceived many a young lad to think she is anything but one of the oldest Elites of Haven. Personality Telula is intelligent and calculating, but also calm and caring. She is stoic in her resolve, and when she delivers commands, she expects them to be followed without question. Towards Firebrand, she is affection and friendly, and can often be seen laughing with him. Category:NPCs Category:Lore Character Category:Lore